Rusty
Rusty is a Steambot and the main protagonist of SteamWorld Dig. Personality Rusty is a virtually silent protagonist, making it hard to determine what his personality is like. From the few words he speaks, we can tell that he has an adventurous and heroic personality. Rusty was willing to sacrifice himself to save his fellow Steambots by attacking and destroying Voltbot. Appearance Pure Steambot Rusty is a bronze colored Steambot with a built-in furnace a western cowboy hat, western cowboy boots, a small pressure gauge and a ripped, red cloth used as a scarf. He also has deep green eyes and a pipe for his furnace. Steambot-Voltbot-Hybrid History SteamWorld Dig He arrives in Tumbleton after receiving a deed to the local mine from his uncle, Joe. He finds his uncle dead, so he grabs his pickaxe and begins his way through the mines. Throughout the game, he receives a number of upgrades and after the final battle, he is thought to be missing in action. During the credits, he is shown walking through the desert at night with blue eyes. This may hint that after defeating Voltbot, he became a part of Voltbot himself. The Steam Achievement "Assimilated"'s description implies he is now immortal. SteamWorld Dig 2 Rusty went missing after SteamWorld Dig, and his disappearance drives the plot of the sequel. His friend Dorothy from the first game has set out to search for him. He is then found in the Oasis, in the giant previously locked metal gate, after destroying all Devices of Destruction. SteamWorld Heist Rusty makes a cameo appearance in the ending cutscene in SteamWorld Heist. On the second slide, he can be seen inside the trailer holding a water bottle. Appearances outside the SteamWorld Games Rusty has been featured in some games that where not developed by Image & Form. All of this appearances have been confirmed to be non-canon to Runbow Mutant Mudds Super Challenge Zombie Vikings 88 Heroes Hex Heroes Rusty will be a playable character in the upcoming game Hex Heroes. Bounty Battle Rusty will be a playable character in the upcoming game Bounty Battle. Abilities steam jump: uses previously collected water and uses it for a charged high jump it can break a few types of stone dash boots: allows rusty to run and after running for a little while he can jump higher and farther than usual furnace: allows rusty to see in the dark but costs fuel it can also be upraded his uncle's old pickaxe is your main tool and used the most it is also you first form of attack can be upgraded several times it has late game alternatives for example the drill dynamite and more blaster: a late game form of attack it can be used for long range combat is good if you don't like to get up close and personal with enemies. it can be upgraded also jetpack: is the final (i think) upgrade rusty gets from the mines it uses water to propel rusty upwards is good for if you need to get back up if you can't find any teleporters around or don't have any ladders on hand Relationships Family *Joe (Uncle) † Allies *Cowbots *Dorothy McCrank *Hank McCrank † *Dandy Alexander *Lola *Biff Beacon *Fen Enemies *Vectron **Voltbots ***Voltbot † *Shiners **Rosie † *Scrappers *Royalists Character Development Rusty Concepts.jpeg Gallery Artwork = Rusty.png|Artwork of Rusty for SWD Rusty in Runbow (clean).jpg|Artwork of Rusty for Runbow Rusty-unearths-a-special-box-blog700.jpg|Promotional comic featuring Rusty. It's used on the Image & Form homepage in an article about why SteamWorld Dig is perfect for the Wii U. |-| Screenshots = Rusty's Heist Cameo.jpg|Rusty in the ending sequence of SWH Rusty in Mutant Mudds Super Challenge.jpg|Rusty in Mutant Mudds: Super Challenge Rusty in Zombie Vikings.jpg|Rusty in Zombie Vikings Rusty_Heroes_88_DLC.jpg|Rusty in Heroes 88 |-| Misc = SteamWorld Dig Steam Card 1.png|Rusty's SWD Steam Card SteamWorld Dig Steam Foil Card 1.png|Rusty's SWD Steam Foil Card SteamWorld Dig Steam Emoticon Rusty.png|The SWD Steam emoticon of Rusty SteamWorld Dig Steam Emoticon Dark Rusty.png|The SWD Steam emoticon of Rusty's appearance at the end of the game SteamWorld Dig Steam Badge 1.png|Rusty on the SWD Level 1 Steam Badge SteamWorld Dig Steam Badge 2.png|Rusty on the SWD Level 2 Steam Badge SteamWorld Dig Steam Badge 3.png|Rusty on the SWD Level 3 Steam Badge SteamWorld Dig Steam Badge 4.png|Rusty on the SWD Level 4 Steam Badge SteamWorld Dig Steam Badge 5.png|Rusty on the SWD Level 5 Steam Badge SteamWorld Dig Steam Badge 6.png|Rusty on the SWD Steam Foil Badge Rusty in Hex Heroes.png|Rusty's character reveal banner (Hex Heroes) Rusty_3D_Model_Hex_Heroes.gif|3D Model of Rusty as he will appear in Hex Heroes. Rusty in Runbow.png Trivia *Rusty was at one point in development going to smoke a cigar, as shown through his sprite development (pictured below). The reason for this change is unknown but it could be they wanted him to be conveyed to the audience as more of a hero. The change also might have been made to avoid getting an adult rating. de:Rusty Category:Character Category:Character (SWD) Category:Character (SWD2) Category:Character (SWH) Category:Playable Character Category:Steambot Category:Voltbot